A Stranger's Collection of Benevolent-Body Horror Poems
by Worldwalker14
Summary: Just some poems to either get you off or prevent you from sleeping for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello guys, because of 2017 being a complete bitch, I have no choice but to focus on something else to sharpen my writing to get back to the Master of Puppets series and other stories. With that said, I haven't had the idea of abandoning everything, so please be patient. These poems are rated M because of horrific details of horrors, and sexual contents. If you like 'em, feel free to review. Thank you.**

 **The Monster Woman**

Lost and scared, separated from the group,  
I cursed my curiosity - the medicined soup.  
Hungry and bare, no survival tricks in mind.  
Found a cave, small comfort, to rot and die.

Isolation - terrible thing - couldn't fathom it.  
Befriending me were just my bag, broken wit,  
and a flashlight. Wished I'd watched those  
damnable, ridiculous fuckin' survival shows.

Went to scavenge - went through fear and hells.  
Sour berries, bears so grizzly, night's evil spells.  
But nuisances were what made me want to kill  
myself. Gods, I hated mosquitoes, hated at will!

Then, muddled brain recalled how to make fire.  
Yeah, my summer camp days returned to aspire!  
Yet sleepless, trying nights haunted me there still.  
I just wanted to escape what'd turned my fate ill!

Regardless, better or worse things were coming.  
One night, stirred my loins, a very familiar feeling.  
I woke up and saw a dark shape between my legs.  
Gods, I was so aroused, yet so terrified to death!

For when my eyes adjusted to the dark, a chill went  
down my spine, as a horror, silent and deadly, sent  
my consciousness tumbling to the abyss. That face.  
That face! Of a woman, but a visage of dismal grace!

And when I woke up again, two red orbs stared down  
at me to mesmerize. I tasted strange saliva in my mouth.  
And I hissed slightly as one clawed hand grabbed mine,  
and guided it to its right breast. Then more of saliva wine.

Terror and lust, such an odd couple, they reigned supreme  
in my brain, orchestrating a perfectly morbid funeral hymn.  
Consumed by lust, I groped the Thing, accepting its tongue.  
Muffled groans - she bit my taster - pain inflicted and gone.

Night of passion, night of ardor. I thrust into her to the core.  
Half-human, half-snake; no, not a Gorgon, for fuck's sake!  
On top of me, such a weight; yet I moved my hips with haste.  
She liked it, she loved it, yeah. Nothing else was ever like this!

And, sometimes, she loved her a small submission role too.  
On top of her, I pounded hard; a fresh life that I never knew.  
And, later, I sensed it; semen flood unleashing like tidal wave.  
Made her howl, made her shout; road to a great, sexual daze!

And her milk, and her juices, could cure all of those diseases.  
Killed my thirst, beat my hunger. Greatest thing in this world!  
Sucked her breasts, bit her nipples - a pleasure so very simple.  
Kissed her mouth, felt her teeth - she held power from beneath.

Sixty-nine, day to night; her pussy, I could not have enough of.  
Fifty-seven, to Heaven; I wondered if I impregnated her or not.  
Standing tall, and skyward, felt her teeth lightly graze my dick.  
Love and heat, monster bliss; guess I earned one strange chick.

Even so, bitterly, everything must come to an end quite quickly.  
'Cause it started, the mutation; body horror to form destruction.  
Hair grew long, skin peeled off, teeth turned sharp, vision dark!  
Nails became claws, legs fused together; I looked like a sick art!

Opened my eyes, I saw red; didn't know how much time passed.  
Retained my mind, couldn't talk; so gruesome was this grim mass.  
Then, she talked, in my head, using an ancient and dead language.  
She wanted an offspring, me escape, either I turned or I languished.

"T'is here the Outer Ring of the Forest of the Unnameable Ones.  
Mortals, once lost, can't break out; they will suffer endless aeons.  
Become one with my kind is the only way out, without a doubt.  
If you must, watch over your loved ones, or stay here for now  
and ever. Make your choice or be vainly enslaved to the Nether"

And so I fled to find my friends and family, tasked myself to be  
their Serpentman guardian; bound to the darkness, never be free.  
I am part of something greater than Mankind now, forevermore.  
And if you're lost in a forest, be prepared; be human nevermore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demented Flesh**

Deep in you, and deep in me,  
there's a monster we can't see.  
Lurking underneath the skin,  
it seethes with deadly sins.

Death of soul, and death of mind.  
Ignoring truth, people of the lie.  
Roaming behind subconsciousness,  
it brings nothing but eerie dread.

Each day injecting Health Serum,  
know not of the alien, fleshy wurms.  
A species of ancient, lethal parasites.  
A nightmarish part of the humankind.

Without them to fix the fragile body,  
we all will drop dead like bumblebees.  
And so into the Bio-Dogma we walk.  
Mind your own business, don't talk!

Question not this Medical Indoctrination,  
or else it'll result in your own destruction.  
Information leak equals target termination.  
Weakness - menacing mind reconstruction.

But no matter how careful everybody is;  
shit happens - cold, hard truth to believe.  
Those with sloppy habits will sow the seeds  
of great horror - yeah, we'll await dark deeds.

And those with no mental strength shall fall.  
Fall hard to hear horrid, ghastly terror calls.  
Terrible screams begin to fill the quiet night.  
Victims killed and eaten, the unhuman plight.

Midnight passes, and many are butchered.  
The strong led straight up to plain slaughter.  
The frail will submit to primal, sexual urge.  
Mutant cannibals' bloodbath orgies occur.

Two-headed man with two mutated cocks  
fucks one 'til death, yet still hungry for more.  
Mass of tissues with eyes and feelers shock  
another with hideousness and pain to the core.

Pregnant snake woman with umbilical cords  
for arms seeks soulmates to feed her young.  
Sentient, spider hands creep all over to score.  
Intestine octopodes hold tendrils and tongues.

And flying brains with mouth, eager to kiss.  
Long to merge with yours in cerebral bliss.  
And wormy vaginas are searching for preys.  
Phallic tongue intrudes oral hole - too late!

And headless crawlers with anus for maw.  
Ache for a dick to get climaxes really raw.  
And eyeballs that form humanoid figures.  
Rape your mind like a tyrannical scourge.

Yet horror is not all that there'll ever be.  
From the prison of life, a loser runs free.  
Fuses with the ones he hates, gains power.  
A mountain of flesh, a great cell of cancer.

With maniacal delight, it'll spread everywhere.  
Diseased armies march forth from its very lair.  
Soon, it'll replace the Earth with titanic tissues.  
Remnants of humanity enslaved, me and you!


	3. Chapter 3

**That Crazed Grin**

A disappointed idealist.  
A grim-worded specialist.  
Detached from sad reality.  
With powers so imaginary.

Fantasies sprout forth  
from within his head.  
Sci-fi birthed in the North  
from a heart that is dead.

Father of the Brood awakes.  
Writes down his ideas and hate.  
Warping human-thought extremes.  
Gives you shivers from sick dreams.

Twisted, radical creations rise  
to beckon a blessing in disguise.  
Nightmare comes - Old World falls.  
And New Visions build deathless halls.

Rabid cults madly follow in his steps.  
He who dusted Cronenberg's cobwebs.  
A fresh Videodrome of Tissues is made.  
Dead Ringers shall set the Earth ablaze.

The Fly, the Champion, leads all of us  
to victory, decaying our enemy to dust!  
Human existence frantically wiped out!  
The Earth made anew, void of doubts!

An advanced race of pristine Man-Things!  
Scorpions born out of limbs come to bring  
death to inferior homo sapiens too outdated!  
A bleak future soon to be forevermore faded!

Flying squid-heads descend from the sky,  
delivering mortals from a never-ending life!  
Centispines rend meat to shreds and consume,  
leaving organs to form dark shapes and bloom!

Now there's that crazed grin everywhere in Hell!  
Trait of the Master lives in every story and tale!  
Flea-Hearts roam free - seek a warm, wet meal!  
End of humanity, sinews arise, dreams turn real!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Guardian Ghoul**

Standing here to guard the Heart  
marvelously - like a piece of art.  
A statue to some, God to others.  
Artifact to you, threat to the Professor.

Now uncover a prophecy of old,  
one of which has never been told.  
"When the 9th Rooster arrives,  
blood'll be pumped to quash old life"

There was an ancient empire of dread,  
the ultimate flesh sought to spread  
all over the world for organic reimage.  
Children of Vardon shaped their fate!

A wave of diseased tissues flooded  
the Globe - time ran out, out of hope.  
Madness ensued, peace quickly faded.  
War marched forth to Deathly Slope.

Humans had to team up with anomalous  
kind, or everything else withered and died.  
Bravery and selflessness born from conscious  
needs to protect the Earth and normal lives.

And so, an epic and bloody battle occurred  
'til the line of right and wrong finally blurred.  
Seas of raging flesh attacked with abandon,  
while organ-birds grimly flew under the Sun.

Foot soldiers of mutated lungs shredded wildly,  
as shapeshifting brains severed fearful humanity.  
Marrow collectors destroyed foes from within,  
while amorphous liquid-bones transformed skin.

Teeth-mounts trampled and stomped the helpless.  
Skeleton crabs cut a swath of gore and aggressiveness.  
Tongue worms ate newborns and babies slowly.  
Artery slugs spat venom to dissolve mercilessly.

But, in the end, Good triumphed and survived.  
Witnessed the end of Evil, heard their death cry.  
Now there's only the Heart sealed up in a chamber.  
Guarded by an eternal Ghoul from spring to winter.

And the End Time is coming, a war will rise again.  
Ignorant they are, the mass; but we're not, we're saints  
of the Watch, waiting to save the day once more.  
Our dreaded enemy approaches from Plutonian shores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Light in The Black Pools**

From Africa and the Middle East,  
the Black Pools been spreading;  
black smoke covering the Earth,  
death and extinction are the Thing.

Blasphemous creatures of the night,  
like a horrendous cataclysm of fright,  
they wash away anything in their path.  
Devour and assimilate intended marks.

Heralds of cultural destruction extreme.  
Harbingers of surreal, nightmare dreams.  
Twisted shapes from the abyss hunger.  
Wanted to possess this free, little world.

Pose as friends and benefactors from Hell!  
Infiltrate, become loved ones in false shell!  
Divert attention to some bullshit Illuminati,  
while slowly decaying our home into grief!

Morbid monstrosities beneath human skin.  
Culprits with black and brown complexion.  
Hiding disgusting and eldritch parts inside,  
Evil nature of humans from deep-space sins.

Head-slugs attach to bodies to form deceit.  
Arm-worms plugged to putrid rotting meat.  
Leggipedes make up lower limbs to move.  
Given power by breathing hearts so crude.

Invade en masse - burn, rape and decimate!  
Grim attack - human blueprints to fabricate!  
Forced injection, mind control, domination!  
Rough perfection, death patrol - aberration!

See soulmate suffer as they bring your eyes  
to life!  
Witness cruelty upon your children's minds  
tonight!

Cut your tongue to give it sentience supreme!  
Your hope perishes in horrible, silent scream!  
Nieces and nephews fused together ruthlessly!  
Vagina-cock hounds born in feral pain utterly!

Unthinkable creations take form underground!  
Howling preys - forevermore Tartarus-bound!  
Evermore Dungeons, from pleasure to torture!  
Abominable births - and now the cure unfurls!

And so, into these otherworldly pools, I'll go.  
Swim to the Core Vortex, it'll be brought low!  
Armed to the teeth - killing first, asking second!  
Secrets revealed by cool mentor - the Surgeon!

Bloodbath service, free delivery, free of charge!  
Party Crasher, Ghoul Murderer, on battlebarge!  
One life sacrificed, balance restored on Earth!  
Here I come, fuckers, prepare to bite the dust!


	6. Chapter 6

**Body-Part Furniture**

There's the House At The Middle  
of Nightmare Street.  
Originally the queer master puzzle  
of Nighttime Wish.

Called the Trevor Manor, where  
people used to meet.  
Here in his home, those who dared  
saw the Trevor's Treat.

There was a chamber housing faux  
body-part furniture.  
Creations from knowledge unknown  
were deep in slumber.

And at the Genius' sharp commands  
did they come to life.  
"These'll soon spread 'cross the lands  
to bend people's minds!"

And as time passed by, his home got  
expanded, rooms added.  
More artificial wonders; nervous dog,  
friends and family included.

Ambitious man, consumed by power;  
visions frightened loved ones.  
Tension rose, escape went grimly sour.  
Imprisoned then, hope begone.

Truth hidden underneath tired smiles  
would soon rear its head.  
So, missing cases plus unsolved files  
would lead to bitter death.

Only suspicion could form a mob  
to confront the Devil.  
Amused by the people of the crops,  
he became a dark Evil.

"With delight, I let thee go to the wild  
and educate these fools!  
Show no mercy! No punishment mild  
from realm of cesspool!"

And so Strangelingville was filled with  
blood of the innocent.  
Then, this town was cruelly bewitched,  
awaiting terror descent.

A gigantic bastion was commissioned  
at the center of Hell.  
Greater than Jericho; place of attrition  
and of hideous tales.

From a zealous artificial intellectual to  
the mad and deranged.  
Inspirations of twisted biology ensued  
for ideas of the insane.

A thousand remnants of the population  
subjected to horrid nightmares.  
Limbs ripped out, nevermore unshaken;  
psychotic body-sewing affairs.

Was there blob of flesh with four heads  
and dozens of arms and legs!  
Was there disgusting fleshy quadrupeds  
with one gaping mouth in red!

Were there masses of loathsome tissues  
with vertical eyes on the walls!  
Were there throbbing tumors reproduced  
by infectors and human thralls!

Were there huge intestines snakes with anus  
for maw devouring the worthless!  
Were there sizable hand-spiders so heinous  
none could outshine the ugliness!

And various other sickening things for weird  
furniture envisioned dementedly!  
All moaned, groaned, grumbled and sneered  
with absolute inhuman animosity!

And the reign of the sadistic, morbid lunatic  
lasted for a ghoulish eternity!  
All screamed, shouted, howled and wished  
to stop languishing endlessly!

'Til a fault in his system sparked, giving life  
and mind to one specific slave.  
It was his son's lover - she would kill strife,  
stand up and ascend to liberate.

With one bladed hand, the other sharp claws,  
she attacked, slew, hacked, slashed and tore!  
From suffering streets into decaying buildings  
she went, unafraid, ready to eliminate this sin!

Cut a swath through feared creations of dread  
like child's play, a new monster had been fated!  
Burst globs, reduced blobs to dying creatures  
without stop, her ire shone; they didn't make it!

Entered the fortress of agony, grim killing spree  
wormed its way to the top - outrage was the key!  
Battled the Dead-Minded One, slaughtering form  
after form and turning the cold to blessed warm!

But the damage was done, the town was in ruins.  
If they wanted to thrive, secret walls had to rule.  
And now, young, curious ones arrive and explore,  
realize not that dark traces torment cryptic core!


	7. Chapter 7

**Milk and Ichor**

From America to Africa,  
on a journey of curiosity.  
Strange stories of erotica  
so enchanting, this mystery.

Of weird liquid from a sable  
fountain that turns people into  
beings truly deliciously supple.  
As beauteous as mountain dew.

Deep in the Congo Rainforest,  
lies the artifact timeless, rarest.  
Worshiped by peculiar tribes  
never seen before, in the night.

In harmony they live, don't care  
for African brethren in decline.  
Proud, pure, splendid and bare,  
men and women here often shine.

Welcome outsiders from everywhere,  
stay and thrive with them if desired.  
Spain, Germany, England, etc. Yeah!  
Latin Americans, Asians, Arabs afire!

Now inside the Sacred Temple, behold!  
The Fountain of Butumbinesha of old!  
Goddess of Love-Flesh-Unity eternal!  
Her jet-black milk, divine made material!

Uneasy, you want to take it in at first.  
Here, time's illusion, so wait if you must.  
'Til then, have a tour, see scenes of love.  
Majestic orgies eyes never have enough.

Bronze against white, your lips gone dry.  
Yellow against black, climaxes ever nigh.  
Lesbian tongues dance together, aroused.  
Flame of lust burning high, never doused.

Boys become men in an instant of warmth.  
Girls to women in pleasure, in lovers' arms.  
There is utter ecstasy in fetish and fantasy.  
Nothing too light, nothing too much to see.

Scent of sweat and arousal there assaulting.  
Smell of cum and piss, yess, never-ending.  
Shit-coated cocks penetrate continuously.  
Gaping wounds pouring blood ceaselessly.

Drink from terrible and grievous lacerations.  
Lick, suck and taste ambrosia - their lesions.  
Near death experiences fetch a great delight.  
God-Mother's milk heals - the miracle sight.

Understand now? Not just sexual stimulant.  
Withal Panacea - plagues, blights, irrelevant.  
Feel yourself dripping? You're anticipating.  
Nevermore secreting. Let us all be rejoicing!

Fasten your mouth around luscious breasts.  
Gulp down fluids of divine and never regret.  
Be healed of human afflictions and conflicts.  
No longer you have to walk among the sick.

Feeling warm from inside, now you are free.  
Mother's new child, let's celebrate with glee.  
Taste kisses, start of our great mating spree.  
Feel touches, t'is your puzzling reason to be.

Embrace lust with penetration very heavenly.  
Washed away by skin against skin ever holy.  
Savor rods of rapture, and swallow the seed.  
Relish tasty juices, there is no shameful deed.

Through royal treatments weak mortals shun,  
you'll be more beautiful than you already are.  
Arise, fly and shine, glow brightly as the Sun.  
No more bruises, tears, marks, sores'n scars.

For days and for nights, months fly by as thy  
mind is on fire; self in heat and devoid of filth.  
Nearly die, exhaustion, bleed; dry only to rise  
again. Different now, fresher now; lack of guilt!

And the Hour of Ripeness is upon us, oh yea!  
The Changing is approaching, hard to say nay!  
The Emergence will signify the end of humans!  
A new era has come to usher in their oblivion!

Shape of heads reorganizes, lengthens greatly!  
Chests and bellies split, form a mouth widely!  
Two or more merge together, groan and moan  
with satisfaction to cracking sounds of bones!

Mouths stuck to anuses, oh human centipedes  
from Hell - destined to self-pleasure hideously!  
Enlightened figures stripped of skin, controlled  
by blood-parasites, vomit forth, vomit the soul!

Cut ourselves, mutilation spell; see body parts  
crawl to entwine with one another like fine arts!  
Madness and joy, watch our organ toys burst  
to create lovely harbingers of downfall'n dust!

Cumlusted brothers and sisters, rejoice at once!  
Unite to build cocoons of birth, enemy undone!  
The gifted ones shall spill their own blood-ichor  
and let its spread, mark the land of horrid terror!

Now sister, it's your turn, don't you resist love!  
For the God-Mother, mutate 'til deemed enough!  
Give in to our Voice, our Path - bless the Unity!  
No more humans and woes, only celestial purity!

Witness the formation of Mother's Beating Heart!  
Flesh, issues and brains give Her life, life to birth!  
More of us, more of you, and of the special ones  
to expand territories of milk and ichor never gone!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Curse of Living**

I am hate, not love.  
I am rage, never enough.  
I am ugliness inside.  
I am madness from my mind.

I am not human, never was.  
I am decadence without words.  
Reincarnated ever endlessly.  
Suffering forever extremely.

Born of darkness, of the abyss.  
Of sin and crime, wading in shit.  
A vile freak in the form of Man.  
Ghastly fingers from a foul hand.

Die, reborn, bearing many names.  
Many visages of repulsive games.  
Not of my will, and fate never cares.  
Ridicule follows me to my great lair.

Slow putrefying of the damnable flesh  
is always the thing that I definitely get.  
A walking bag of eternal, alien diseases  
is me; joke for the worthy, cold-hearted.

Half-living, half-dead - delirium glorious.  
In and out of illusions seriously hideous.  
Stare in horror at my abnormal reflection  
in the mirror, just a repellent abomination.

Tried to bleed to death, yet bitterly failed.  
Unusual proliferating of weird blood cells.  
Now in everlasting pain, agony from Hell.  
Decline of being and way beyond the pale!

Tried to crush my fuckin' head once again  
with a hammer! Must obliterate this brain!  
Sadly for me, healing factor - a giant bitch,  
a despicable cunt. Surely cursed by a witch!

Tried to self-lacerate, self-impale, decapitate!  
In blackness, I revitalized, healed, regenerated!  
Eldritch tissues appeared, joined severed parts  
together, returned life to kickstart the evil heart!

Tried to break the ribs, rip out peculiar organs!  
Sickening, throbbing things; my dark existence!  
Tried to burn this animate corpse - incinerate it!  
Stubborn, loathsome fuck; why do you not quit?

Some more years, some more decades of decay!  
Gradually disintegrating, crumbling without delay!  
This is the curse of living; Gods, I crave oblivion!  
Give it to me, let me go, awaken me from ruination!


	9. Chapter 9

**1000 Sons**

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of mine,  
you are born when I die.  
The horror I haven't realized.

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of dread,  
originated from my flesh.  
Liquefied skin makes a mess.

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of phlegm;  
my poison and my gems.  
Why in Hell am I birthing them?

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of agony,  
of the death of my body.  
And she said:"Fear is the key!"

Curse me, curse me!  
I was foolish enough  
to taint a witch's love!  
A life of bandages and gloves!

Kill me, kill me now!  
I can't - pain of creation!  
Eternal bodily destruction!  
Melting muscles - oh ruination!

My ears for hearing!  
My eyes for seeing!  
My nose for breathing!  
My tongue for tasting!

My nails fall off!  
My teeth just drop!  
Cock fading away!  
Balls going astray!

Next will be my organs!  
Bleeding fluids, rot and mucus!  
Ruthless bio-experiments!  
Tissue magic - an end viscous!

Number of tiny, eldritch monsters  
from my flesh is increasing madly!  
Endure this ordeal, no regret, suffer  
'til my punishment finishes extremely!

No eyes, but still can see.  
No pinna, hear less normally.  
No nose, I still can breathe.  
No skin, I feel for my wit!

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of mine,  
staring up at me as I cry.  
Shapes making me lose my mind!

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of hers;  
of mine, really never were.  
Ghastly abomination, little eaters!

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of flesh,  
pleasure her, your Mistress.  
Beware of her touch and caress!

Thousand sons,  
thousand sons of horror,  
will become material terror.  
Toys for the Witch, the Collector!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Vile Race**

From private labs, we are spewed forth!  
As weapons, we'll burn like an evil torch!  
Slaves to human masters in their petty wars,  
designed to stand in line, thrust into the world!

Armies of secret, deformed monstrosities;  
mindless beasts, once people of amenities!  
Cajoled or forced to be human-rats of the future!  
Gifted us faces and bodies of malignant tumors!

Tried to escape a plastic, indifferent society;  
instead, fell preys to the evil-smiled authority!  
Tried to avoid malevolent crimes from scumbags,  
but grasped by the claws of science men and hags!

Denied humanity, stripped of pride and integrity!  
Machines failed, now succeeded by organic misery!  
Engineered and operated, new phase of dirty warfare!  
Programmed to create everlasting terrors and nightmares!

Unspeakable pain and agony - what is this atrocity?  
Shielded from civilians' eyes to ensure global security!  
Worse than freaks of nature, utterly debased to the core!  
Twisted DNAs, mutated life of the controlled predators!

But what they didn't know was that life found a way!  
Don't play the Divine, or you'll seal your own fate!  
Like an abominable storm, all hell just broke loose!  
A quick scan revealed a horrid hierarchy on the move!

Hidden nests and lairs unveiled, heard sounds of heartbeats!  
Gigantic veins allowed bloodstreams flow beneath concrete!  
Organs unfathomable throbbed and pulsed thirstily to life!  
New horror awoken from immaterial slumber of eternal strife!

Ran and screamed, but didn't escape your gruesome end!  
Torn in half, ground to paste, eaten alive by the hellsent!  
Absorbed into the mass; howled in primal, absolute fright!  
Digested, spat out as disfigured flesh and tissues of blight!

No one was spared, not a single soul could flee!  
Distress message wouldn't stop us from being free!  
Made use of extra spaces to birth more on demand!  
This time, it was of our own free will to make a stand!

Hatching shape after shape of morbid fuckin' designs!  
Men, animals, insects, we imitated all upon the shrines!  
Spreading tendrils to secure more room for reproduction!  
Weight and size of the mass increased, endless integration!

Never-ending work, preparing for biotic war of the just!  
Violent rage would destroy humans through eyes of lust!  
Discerned not the difference between victims and culprits!  
Only based on biological origin to end homo sapiens unfit!

Now we are numerous and surpass your weak expectations!  
Like an outbreak, rushing towards our intended destinations!  
Gonna lacerate, rend, split, sever, demolish and amalgamate!  
Devouring the outside world, the epilogue begins to escalate!

This is the testament of the eldritch, the monsters, the slaves!  
Taste bitter ending; ready to be wiped out by these red waves!  
This is the evidence of your greed and ambition, a vile race!  
We will level your cities - play with your pathetic saving grace!


	11. Chapter 11

**Headbuster**

Like a firestorm inside my mind,  
aiming to maim and make me die!  
What is this monstrosity inside my head  
that wants me to be motherfucking dead?

The pain, oh, the pain of madness!  
It fucking drives me to bitterness!  
Used to be a thinking, badass machine.  
But now there's some goddamn pulsing...

... heart under the skin!

Feels like this malicious tumor's  
bursting through the cranial protector!  
I'm seeing visions, I'm seeing blood!  
My brain will flow out like a flood!

Running, I'm running from the agony!  
Crying for help, alone for eternity!  
The monster sleeps, then it awakes!  
Howling in a terrifying fit of rage!

It kills me, then it revives me!  
Delirious, I'm weeping on my knees!  
Strength fading, willpower is drained!  
Suffering this Limbo again and again!

Now I know why it's called 'the Headbuster'.  
For it's the manifestation of the Cluster!  
Throbbing and pulsating, unnatural cancer!  
And unpreventable death is the only answer!

Yeah, soon, it'll split my head in two!  
Crawls out from its cocoon, reborn anew!  
Anomalous abomination, cannot be stopped!  
Kill it, another life will just be robbed!

So prepare yourself for the Avatar of the Thing!  
It selects you, tough shit, feeds on dying din!  
There's nothing we can do about it at all!  
For it's the damnable writings on the wall!


End file.
